Yumi's Prince
by Yuoaj009
Summary: Princess Yumi Ishiyama is kind-hearted, stubborn and strong-willed beautiful young lady. Living a hectic life, full of unexpected situations and activities, she always helps others despite having her own troubles. One young man will always come to save her. That man is her prince. However, will he really always be there for her? YxU. T for safety. Romance, drama, action.
1. Meeting Prince Ulrich

**Author's note: This story is another one of my ideas that popped up randomly. The story is set in a kind medieval time, actually a mix(?) between modern and medieval. Anyway, I decided to name everyone with Prince, Princess, King or Queen. So don't mind the capital letters. Sometimes they aren't there, but that is just plain mentioning of the word itself.**

 **As you read in the summary. I wanted to centre someone who helps others a lot, but thinks about what kind of expected things might or might not happen to her. I really tried to make this story different, and I appreciate that you give it a shot. If you want to give me feedback, or reactions, I'll be happy to read them. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination :)!**

Yumi's Prince

Chapter 1 Meeting Prince Ulrich

Her boring life in the castle wasn't what the beautiful princess desired. She longed for the fresh air outside. Unfortunately, as years passed it seemed like freedom would not come any closer. The time came, when she would have to pick someone to marry. Otherwise, _he_ would be chosen for her. Stubborn as the girl was, she had gotten herself into trouble again by firmly rejecting Prince William Dunbar. _The_ clear favourite of her parents, William. Although he was handsome and seemed to have _enough_ manners to go through life as a prince, she found him obnoxious and a lady hunter – literally. Who knows how many women he has fooled with his games. Women trapped in his cage of deceit, being 'invited' over to his house, _alone_. Outrageous. She would never marry him.

"I don't understand, mama. I already know my brother, Hiroki, will take over the throne. But why do you want to chase me out of the castle? To emphasize that I will not?" Yumi crossed her arms as she asked that. "No, dear, no. Of course not. It is your duty to marry a prince. One day your son or daughter will be the heir to the throne of the kingdom you will live in. It is what they expect of a fine lady," The Queen told her. Yumi scowled and reluctantly continued to walk the path together with her mother, to the entrance of the beautifully decorated, shining grand hall. At that moment, the environment around her was completely in contrast with her feelings.

A loud voice said: "I announce, Princess Ishiyama." After the man in the door opening had made sure Yumi was half deaf, she stepped passed him. Not forgetting to thank the man with a small bow.

As Yumi took in her surroundings, she saw everyone wearing a mask. The mere thought of not being able to know easily who stood in your presence, was annoying. Despite the princess' ability to recognize the masked princes and princesses, she hated masquerade balls. She groaned when her mother pushed her forward into a gentleman's arms to dance with him.

Yumi rolled her eyes, the moment she saw with whom she danced. Anyone could guess that it was William, _even_ with a mask. He had one stupid grin on his face that said 'tonight, you're mine'. After enduring a few menacing minutes with him, another prince stepped in, asking to take over. Yumi thanked fate. She honestly was becoming desperate to get out of his grasp. William didn't want to let the other prince, but if a lady accepts, then she accepts. "Poor William…," Yumi thought _sarcastically_.

The man in front of her did not speak. He didn't inquire after her day, like all the other princes usually did. He just looked at her every once in a while. "He does have beautiful brown eyes," Yumi thought. She also wondered why she hadn't noticed him before. There were always many 'familiar' appearances. The man's gaze filled her with curiosity, with eyes that intrigued her so much. Such an appearance simply cannot be forgotten. So she wondered, "Why haven't I seen him before?"

"What is your name?" Yumi asked. He was surprised by her informality. "Princess Ishiyama..," he was interrupted as he spoke, "Please, call me Yumi, or at least Princess Yumi. I have a first name, you know." Yumi ordered. "As you wish, Princess Yumi. My name will remain a mystery to you. I have promised another princess the next dance. I hope I will have a chance of seeing your smile again soon. Have a good evening, _Yumi_." The prince said and left. Yumi was amazed. He dared to leave her question unanswered! Although, his boldness was not much, it annoyed her. Still, she was smiling, without knowing why.

Yumi needed a break from the fancy looking room and the gossiping world. Feeling the cool air around her, while standing in the garden, she thought about how typical her story would be. "I wish something less cliché would happen in my life story. Even if it doesn't, please make it an interesting one," she requested softly. In the meantime someone else was listening in on her. "What do you expect to happen then? A kidnapping? An attack? A prince who wants to marry you, though you want to marry another prince, who then has been promised to another princess?" A female asked her, clearly out of breath. Yumi turned around. It was Princess Aelita, one of her best friends, who seemed to be unhappy unlike her usual self.

"Oh Aelita, what happened?" Yumi asked, a worried look on her face. "Well, you know Prince Jeremy wants to marry me, but I can't do that. I feel sorry for him. My relationship with Prince Odd is of more importance to me, which you are also aware of. A new problem arose, not too long ago. Odd's parents are insisting he marries Princess Sissy Delmas. We all know Princess Sissy behaves very oddly, no pun intended. She seems to be all over Prince Ulrich Stern and your parents' favourite, Prince William Dunbar," Aelita explained.

"Prince Ulrich Stern?" The black-haired princess questioned Aelita. "You mean my brother's best friend? That prince?" She asked incredulously. "Yes, _the_ mystery to all princesses. He has never expressed any wish to marry. But it is said he doesn't refuse marriage itself. _Everybody_ is intrigued by him. Almost every princess gossips about him. I don't find him that spectacular, but you know why," Aelita said and shrugged. She added, "On these occasions he always wears a dark yellow mask with thick black edges. I have overheard it represents his battle outfit," Aelita commented.

Yumi was pensive, as she tried to recall if she had danced with someone, who had such a mask. Then she remembered. It wasn't hard, seeing she only danced with a handful of them, two of which are involved in Aelita's messed up love story. "I think I danced with him!" Yumi exclaimed and continued in a calmer tone, "He didn't tell me his name, saying it would remain a mystery to me. I thought he would go away, if I'd behave like me, but he seemed to not mind me at all. I was a bit disappointed, because he didn't speak. So I thought he was boring. Then I realized my mistake too late," Yumi said, while she crossed her arms. "I regret that I judged too soon, when I have never even seen him before, strange as it may sound."

"I see… Well if you have any suggestions for my messed up love story – as you'd probably call it – I am open for them," Aelita stated, gesturing Yumi to bring it. "I would talk to Prince Odd's parents, slap Sissy, apologize to Prince Jeremy and live happily ever after. If it was possible," Yumi claimed. "You are being so helpful," Aelita said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but I am serious. I can ask my parents for an official notice to be their representative and join you to meet and talk with his parents. Would you like that, Aelita?" Yumi asked her. "Yes! Thank you so much. I owe you a lot then," Aelita told her. "No, you don't because I am your friend. And this friend is telling you to go and dance with the subject of our conversation," Yumi ordered, shoving her in the direction of the back doors of the hall, where Odd would most likely be.

Once that was done, she tried to relax, trying to seriously think about what her life would be like. "So I am boring?" Another voice startled her in one evening. "I really love being aware of my surrounding," she thought, while rolling her eyes. But when Yumi turned, she was shocked. It was Prince Ulrich Stern.

"No, you are not. I misjudged you. I'm very sorry for that, Prince Stern," Yumi apologized and bowed to him. "Please, call me Ulrich. Or at least, Prince Ulrich. I have a first name, you know," Ulrich replied. Yumi looked away, hiding a blush. "Why am I blushing? I should throw a remark right in his face," she thought. "Well, it was pleasant to meet you again, _Yumi_. I hope I will see you soon." Ulrich said, casually walking away after that. "Wait!" Yumi called out, unexpected, but he was already out of earshot.

"There you are!" Yumi's mother shouted. "We are to return home at once. There are rumours of a war. Your father has given instructions we must follow. Other kingdoms will all come together at our house to have an emergency assembly. We need to prepare," Yumi's mother told her. The princess was only shocked. Something was happening. "I've read it before in stories, but I never thought anyone would be stupid enough to go to war here," she thought.

While being pulled along by her mother, she kept thinking about Aelita and Prince Ulrich. Why hadn't she ever seen Prince Ulrich before? Hiroki mentioned him frequently in all his stories. She shook her head. "For now, I should focus on that what's ahead," she thought.


	2. The Assembly

**Thank you very much for your support! It means a lot. I started writing this story in October 2013. There was a hiatus of about a year, when I wasn't focused on writing due to circumstances… and actually it's a boring story, so I'm just going to go with what I have now. No more doubts, just posting the story after editing it. Among others, you helped me get rid of the doubts! So thank you YumiUlrich19, SecretCodeLyokan, suviiijj for your follows and favourites. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy :)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination :)!**

Chapter 2 The Assembly

They passed the dark, large gate, entering a sudden seemingly ominous environment. A while later, they arrived at their castle. A few other vehicles, representing other kingdoms, were already present. "We are late," the Queen said. "I will prepare drinks and order the cook to make some nourishments," Yumi offered her help to the Queen. "Thank you, my princess. Could you ask your brother to join your father, on your way to the kitchen?" Her mother asked, sounding desperate under pressure of haste. "I will, mother, don't worry," Yumi said and she was off.

Yumi drew in air and yelled, "HIROKI!" The seventeen-year-old young man ran down the stairs in pure shock. "What happened?" He asked, disturbed the second he saw only his sister. "I thought something happened… Was the shout necessary?" He questioned the princess. "No, but father needs you to discuss the plans of war. Other kings and princes have already gathered together. I'm to make sure you get something to eat and drink. For you won't survive without, right?" Yumi remarked and winked at Hiroki. "Yeah, go ahead sis. I heard you had a pleasant evening with Prince Ulrich Stern. Gossip travels fast, so don't pretend like you're amazed by it," Hiroki said.

Yumi shrugged, admitting he had a point. She informed him about the meeting, the dance and the small conversation in the garden and sprinted away to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Hiroki only grinned after hearing the story. He was good friends with Ulrich Stern. He had helped him several times already, especially with training and Milly. She was the princess he had fallen for crazily. She refused to go out with him alone until she would turn eighteen. It disappointed him a lot, but he rejoiced thinking about how she actually admitted to liking him.

He went to the room where the meeting would most likely be taking place. The moment he entered, all eyes were on him. Some were annoyed by his late entrance, others impatient to discuss recent events. "Forgive me for arriving late, I had a confrontation with…" Hiroki paused. He wanted to say 'Princess Yumi Ishiyama', but he found out she was already in the room. "She is fast," he stated the obvious in his head. Yumi gave him the widest – probably also the most annoying – grin and continued handing out the drinks.

She halted when she spotted a man who had his dark yellow mask with black edges placed in front of him. Anyone would recognize that mark, as did she apparently. It was Prince Ulrich Stern. Hiroki noticed it. This was going to be interesting. "Would he know it is my sister that he danced with?" He thought. Yumi doubted for a second and then calmly gave him a cup. She glared at Hiroki, when he returned her large – probably equally annoying – grin at her.

"Well… Are you joining us, Prince Ishiyama?" The king, his father, spoke. "Yes, of course, my King," He responded and sat down next to Prince Ulrich Stern. Yumi's eyes enlarged and he knew she punched him mentally now for sitting next to Ulrich Stern. Hiroki smirked. "Indeed, very interesting," Hiroki trailed off in his mind, "she _didn't_ know _we're_ best friends."

Yumi had been given permission to attend the assembly – because as prejudiced as a princess' life can be, her father granted her all the extra knowledge – but she was expected to remain silent during their discussions. Not every royalty in the room agreed with her father's way of treating the information, like it was also meant for women's ears. However, she didn't care and kept her promise. She knew her father was a much respected man. People looked up to him and his way of ruling over the small kingdom that he had. It was one of the most civilized kingdoms of all, which was why nobody rebutted.

She had overheard it all. There was one large kingdom, who claimed every kingdom must and shall rule according to specific guidelines. Of course, everyone refused to accept, so the King, XANA, threatened them all. "What a strange name… I think I've heard of it before though," Yumi thought. Two princes watched her think, Ulrich and Hiroki. Yumi only eyed Hiroki, when something hit her. Her brother had managed to throw a note to his sister.

It read: _What are you thinking about? Or should I say 'who'?_ Yumi rolled her eyes and picked up the warm teapot. She walked over to Hiroki, pretending he needed a refill and whispered, "It's that name. We have met someone from that kingdom before. William's acquaintance, Hervé. Remember?" Hiroki nodded in agreement. Now, he recalled it too.

Ulrich watched the two converse and quickly looked at their father, when Yumi was about to look up. "Siblings' secrets?" Ulrich asked in a quiet voice. He had talked to Hiroki about the ball, and Hiroki had told him it was his sister he danced with. "No, I'll tell you. We have encountered an acquaintance of William who happens to live in the kingdom that declared war on all of us." Hiroki explained. "Oh. Shouldn't you mention that to your father?" The prince asked Yumi's brother. "Yes. I was about to. You interfered." Hiroki said, smirking at Ulrich's facial expression. "Sure, I did. Now go ahead," he said. "My king, I need to inform you about something," Hiroki began.

"I wasn't aware that you had met someone from XANA's kingdom. I will send a spy to investigate where he lives. We can interrogate him afterwards," Yumi's father decided. "We will meet again soon gentlemen. XANA might have only his own kingdom at his side. But he has the largest kingdom of all. I'm sad to say, he is far more advanced regarding machinery and training. We need to be prepared. I request you to return to my castle to discuss our battle plans and strategies," King Ishiyama said.

After everyone, excluding one prince, Ulrich, left the room, Hiroki and Yumi were having a discussion of their own. "You like him, don't you? If you admit, I'll speak to him about it. He isn't the type that expresses himself freely. Especially not when it comes to feelings. But I can tell that he likes you…," He was interrupted. "Shut up! I do not wish to further discuss this with you. If you must know, I am merely interested in his character. I don't like him," Yumi hissed. "Well, as you wish, Madame," Hiroki said, exaggerating. "Oh, please, just go to your room," she said. "Relax, I still have a guest," Hiroki replied. "Are you coming, Ulrich? We have some important things to talk about," Hiroki claimed, eyeing Yumi with an amused look, while walking to the garden with Ulrich.

She thought, "What is he up to?" And followed the two princes outside. She could hear them, "I wish I could meet her from time to time," Hiroki said. "Meet who? Milly?" Yumi thought. "I understand, I can arrange something for you. Come to the bridge tomorrow at 5 p.m. She will be waiting for you. I can't promise anything, though. She might be caught before going out or something. You need to realize the risks she takes to meet you. And I'll be there so she won't break her promise," Ulrich warned him. "Yes, of course. I can't thank you enough," He said.

"You don't have to. I am your friend as well as Milly's," he replied. "Hey, my sister also says those kind of things. You might've heard her say it somewhere today. She always keeps talking to her friends like that. I tell her to ask for some help when she needs it, but she is stubborn. Even more stubborn than you are," Hiroki said and smirked. "I want to punch him in his face," Yumi thought.

Ulrich laughed. Yumi was mesmerized by his smile for a second. It seemed a rare thing with him. She hadn't seen him smile like that today during the ball. Even during their dance, he looked sulky. She wasn't paying attention and got noticed by the gentlemen. "Oh, busted?" Yumi thought, as she waved to Hiroki.

"She is going to come up with a lame excuse," Hiroki thought. "Mother asked if you could come inside now. It is getting late and she wants you to get up early tomorrow to finish some tasks," Yumi smoothly lied. "Credible enough," Hiroki thought, "can you show him out?" He began to walk inside, after greeting his friend and receiving a confirming nod from his sister.

That left the two standing there. Yumi immediately walked him to the castle's front gate, feeling a little awkward after the situation from moments ago. "So… Good night, Prince Ulrich," Yumi said and bowed slightly. "Would you care to fight me?" Ulrich asked abruptly. "Excuse me?" She asked, bewildered. "Your brother informed me about your unusual skills. I would like to see for myself," Ulrich explained. Yumi was surprised by the request. She was sure Princess Sissy would say something like 'but I am a lady', but Yumi wasn't planning on backing down.

"Well, I'd be honoured to. I will have to disappoint you, though. My dress won't allow me to move freely. I need to wear something suitable for training, like _my brother's clothes_. I mean, trousers would be more fitting for a fight," Yumi said, smiling. "Well, not only has she got a beautiful smile, but she also seems to have strange habits for a lady," he thought. Not that he minded it. "Of course, _my princess_ ," he said. The words were already spoken before he realized what he had said. "I apologize for offending you," Ulrich immediately continued. "I… No offense taken. I… Uhm… Can I go now?" Yumi stammered.

"Yes, will we meet another day?" Ulrich asked, hopeful. "The same time my brother will go out tomorrow? He will escort me to the bridge where we will meet again," Yumi suggested. "Then tomorrow 5 o'clock it will be. Good night, _Yumi_ ," Ulrich said, squeezing her hand. Leaving Yumi there to stare at her hand. She hurried back inside, to her room, where she would lie down and think about a certain prince before falling asleep.


	3. A Sudden Change

**Finally! An update! I really want to thank the people that have voiced their support or shown their support by reviews and follows and favs. I'm happy! I said Sunday, but there were some issues today.. it happens haha. Here it's now 01:06 (AM for 12-hours users). Anyway, it's still Sunday somewhere right ;)? I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did all I can to avoid any grammar/spelling mistakes, so sorry if there is any that bug you! Hope you like it, and please leave your thoughts :)!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko! Only my imagination :)!**

Chapter 3 A Sudden Change

The next afternoon Yumi was ready for her appointment and freshening up, when her brother barged in. "SIS! You are slow today! We're leaving without you!" Hiroki exclaimed. The older sister was stunned. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KNOCK?!" She got ready to give him a few punches but Hiroki had already left the door opening. Yumi angrily ran down the stairs in her long-sleeved dark blue dress which hung loosely from mid-waist down. "You look great," Hiroki remarked with a big grin on his face. She hit his head with a karate chop, "that's all because your compliment saved you," she stated as she got on her horse that was the same dark black as her hair.

They had decided in the morning to meet up with Prince Ulrich Stern an hour earlier. They'd wait for Milly who would be escorted by her personal guard, Johnny, who was aware of the situation. "Lead the way, Hiroki," Yumi ordered. "What? Looking forward to it that much?" He joked. She glared at him, then looked ahead, "no, just a few questions to ask, so let's go." "Yes, sis!" Hiroki answered as he rode in front of his sister and set off, with Yumi following close behind him.

Prince Ulrich Stern was very surprised to see Princess Yumi and his good friend, Prince Hiroki arrive together on their _horses!_ He was more confused about Yumi's outfit and the fact that she rode on a horse with it. Princess Yumi looked beautiful in that dress, the dark colours suited her very much. Though the combination with combat boots, made her look fierce. The Ishiyama siblings fastened their horses and stood before him. He had to hide his excitement and confusion. " _She is beautiful._ " Having put up a poker face after that thought, he asked, "what shall we do?"

"Maybe you could start explaining why I never saw you before, while you are supposedly my brother's best friend. You are not planning something, are you?" Yumi put her finger on his chest while demanding an answer. Ulrich looked a little hurt, slowly removed her finger and calmly explained, "That's simply because we always missed each other and it might not have helped that your brother hid the fact that you existed." Hiroki defended himself, "Hey! Wait a second! I told you I have a sister, you never showed any curiosity or interest in her, you never inquired any further, so I just let it pass!" Yumi looked puzzled and said, "That's ridiculous," while she thought, " _no interest? I guess the rumours were true_."

"So, then why the sudden appearance at the ball and the dances and talks with the princesses?" Yumi asked, still suspicious of him. "I understand why I am one of the last to know about you, as I almost never attend a ball as large as the last one. But I cannot comprehend the fact that we have never even met before, that I did not know of your existence! I really want an answer to that!" Yumi exclaimed. Hiroki nodded to Ulrich, to give him consent, "just tell her," he started to smile. "No! I have no obligations to tell her. Can't you accept your current reality, Princess Yumi?" Ulrich hastily asked, flustered by his best friend's remark.

"Okay, since you're that reluctant, I'll give you some time to think about it. That aside, I also came here to fight you of course. Why don't we do this: you and I have a close combat, hand-to-hand, the winner gets what he wants. That is answers for me or secrets for you," Yumi suggested. Ulrich's look – although he was surprised – was replaced by a concerned one. "I was only joking that night," he said. Trying to escape the fate of having to fight a lady, a pretty one too. "Come on, five minutes? I kicked Hiroki around enough times. I need _another_ partner. Plus, don't you want to keep your secrets?" Yumi responded. Hiroki nodded in agreement, however denying that he got kicked around a lot. Yumi laughed, "See, even my brother agrees." Ulrich replied, "Fine, have you got proper clothes to fight in then?"  
"Yes!" The siblings yelled at the same time. "Great…" Ulrich thought.

Yumi changed her outfit to a fine combat outfit in the horse stalls with the gentlemen on guard, watching out for passersby. Although they were men's clothes, she had them made in her size making it look like women's clothes. The all-black fabric was tight fitting and the belt around her waist showed the men how slim she was. Even though she looked breathtakingly stunning to Ulrich, she emitted a fierce aura. The crown prince could feel the change in the princess. " _So mysterious,_ " he thought and smiled. Ulrich, still reluctant, guided them to an open field. "Here we are. Let's get this over with. Are you sure you want this? I am taller than you and…" Ulrich didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. One graceful swing of her legs brought him down to the ground. "And now I am taller than you. What was your point?" Yumi asked. She placed her foot on his stomach, enjoying being victorious. Ulrich was dumbfounded. "Princess Yumi, I respect your way of proving one wrong, but I'm not losing to you," Ulrich angrily told her and began to smirk. He grabbed her other leg and pulled her down. Their faces were close to each other.

The princess had been taken aback by his move. Her brother had landed a few good kicks and punches every once in a while, so she was used to it. Ulrich was silent for the remaining part of their sparring session. They were still circling around each other, trying to land a hit. They were equally agile and skilled. Yumi launched forward aiming for his stomach with her fist. Ulrich however blocked that and locked her arm behind her back, upon which the princess flipped backwards over his shoulder, hitting him hard in the knees. Her arm was around Ulrich's neck, slightly choking him. " _I can't go all out here.. I should let her win, but.. there is that deal,_ " he thought. "Are you giving up?" She teased. "Watch me," he warned. He threw her back over his shoulder and tried to kick her away from him. However, she reacted quickly and turned around mid-air, planning to meet his kick with one of her own to lessen the impact. Then landing with two feet on the ground.

Their fight went on for another fifteen minutes, until the final move. Yumi was trying to break free from Ulrich's grasp with her graceful movements, but she miscalculated. Her arm was still twisted, " _she'll get hurt,_ " Ulrich was shocked. " _Sorry, I've got no choice,_ " he thought. He blocked Yumi's movement with his free arm and twirled her around with his other arm so quickly that she abruptly bummed into his chest. Yumi lost her balance, which she would have prevented with a backflip where her hands would slightly touch the ground during the move. Instead, Ulrich caught her and hugged her close. "Let's stop here," he whispered, "you win," he finished. Yumi was totally frozen for she was being hugged by Ulrich! The same young man which she had doubts about, but whose presence already felt indispensable to her. Finally she spoke up, "it's a draw, I'm fine with that for now," Yumi responded.

Hiroki applauded and complemented, "Sis, you are amazing." Yumi smiled, breathing in and out heavily. As was Ulrich, who said nothing at all. " _Your abrupt silences are so mysterious_ ," the princess thought, " _Why won't he just talk?_ " She asked herself. "We ought to leave now, I still want to be on time for Milly," Hiroki interrupted with his warning. "Yes, let me change in my other clothes," Yumi said. "Thanks for the workout, Prince Ulrich," she smiled genuinely as she walked away. " _No problem, Yumi,_ " he thought.

After returning home that evening…

Yumi had finished taking a shower and was dressing herself, when her mother gently knocked on the door. "Yumi, dear! There is a guest downstairs. She has come for you," Queen Ishiyama told her daughter. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Yumi affirmed. " _She?_ " The princess thought, " _Maybe it is Aelita!"_

When she arrived downstairs, she was delighted to see Princess Aelita standing there. She was wearing a light pink coloured dress that flowed loosely around her. "Good evening, Princess Yumi," she happily said. Yumi greeted her too, "hey Aelita, what brings you here?"  
"I came to ask you for advice. Do you have time now? It's about Prince Odd," Aelita said. "Yes, of course. I have plenty of time before I'm going to sleep, let's go to my room," Yumi smiled softly after responding to her friend.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked, as they sat down on Yumi's bed. "Well…," Aelita hesitated, not knowing where to start. "You are aware of Prince Odd's wished for relationship with Princess Sissy Delmas right?" The pink-haired princess glanced at her taller friend, who in return nodded in confirmation. "His parents talked to King and Queen Delmas and it has been decided that an engagement will soon take place," Aelita revealed the reason of her visit.

"Why?! That's so sudden. They are probably very much against you dating Prince Odd, so they want him to have no future at all. Against their son's true wishes," Yumi scowled. "Odd should just run away with you. You two can live here, I give you permission!" She continued stubbornly. "Princess Yumi, you just called Prince Odd without honorifics… and I think the true reason is because they want to have some sort of close relation to the Delmas royalty. They are above average when speaking about wealth after all. Besides that, I don't think running away to your house is very much appreciated by everyone," Aelita tried to reason. "That's obvious, but that's why it's called running away. And maybe you should try to drop the honorifics when you're alone with me Aelita, you feel so far away if you don't," Yumi told her and gave Aelita a light punch on her shoulder. "And you should not get worked up so quickly. We are expected to mind our manners, _Yumi_ ," she replied. Yumi smiled at the immediate change and then she shrugged and said, "I always try!" The girls laughed, but Aelita didn't laugh wholeheartedly like she always did with Yumi when silly things were their topic.

"The only advice I can give you is to convince his parents. I understand that it will be a near impossible task, but they ought to see that you are _at least_ a hundred times better a princess than Princess Sissy Delmas will ever become!" The black-haired princess crossed her arm after that exclamation. "But I cannot go over there… **alone** ," her troubled friend whispered the last part. "Yes you can, you are brave Aelita, and I know you are. Sincerely ask your parents to attend as well… what do you mean by alone?" Yumi stared at the shorter princess, who was close to crying. "Yumi, I don't want to be alone!" She cried and leaned against her friend's chest.

"What happened?" Yumi asked, confused, while softly hugging Aelita.


	4. Yumi's Prince: Final Note

Hello to the readers of Yumi's Prince.

This is not a chapter, but a goodbye note as I'll be leaving FFNET soon.

On my profile page there is a longer note as to why I'm leaving FFNET.

I'm putting this story up for adoption. The only story that I'll allow someone else to continue.

Contact me if you want to continue this story. If more people are interested, I'll choose one of you.

Thank you very much for your comments and time to read this story.

Bye :)


End file.
